Drifters
by watdafuq
Summary: Hinata Hyuga has always felt trapped. She feels like there's a lot of the world left to see so she decides to leave Konoha to travel, to discover and get stronger. She starts her journey by looking for the last surviving Uchicha and together, they become drifters. [POST-WAR] [SASUHINA]
1. Chapter 1- The Head of the Hyuga Clan

_I do not own Naruto. SasuHina would have happened if I did._

 _This story starts a few weeks after the Fourth Shinobi War. So Hinata and Sasuke are about 16-17 years old(?)_

 _Enjoy and please_ _review_ _xx_

 **Drifters**

 **Chapter I** \-  The Head of the Hyuga Clan

The sky was blue and beautiful even if it wasn't cloudless. It was only the start of spring after all and it was only starting to get warmer. The birds chirped and the people laughed and merrily chatted and she could hear it all. All the sounds outside flowed into her room together with the soft breeze through her open window.

The house and room she grew up in, the same in which she learned how to stand on her two feet and where she spoke her first words suddenly felt cold and empty as she sat on her bed staring down at the newly sharpened kunai that lay on her lap.

Her renowned albescent eyes stared with hopeless sorrow. She wondered if today was going to be worth it. When the sound of children laughing passed through her windowsill and into her room, she wondered if she could just run away. Her family didn't have much hope for her anyway, she knew it. She'd been disappointing her father ever since she was a child and what more had she to lose if she were to disappoint him just one more time? Because Hinata Hyuga was exhausted. She was so tired of trying to live up to her clan's standards. She was tired of having people look at her as the elder daughter of the Hyuga main branch who had her title as the heir snatched away from her by her younger sister.

They wouldn't ever believe her if she told them that the title of the heir doesn't matter- never mattered to her. However, it was the truth. Her sister- who she adored to bits, had always been more fitting for the role as heir out of the two. Being a ninja and of service to the village she loved was all she ever asked for. She never asked to be the leader of a clan. Years ago, when the her title as the heir was withdrawn, she would admit that it had hurt her but it was mostly and almost completely because of the utter look of disappointment on her father's face. That day, even though a part of her breathed in relief over the fact that she would no longer be bearing the burden of an entire clan on her shoulders, the look on her father's face made her want to crawl into a hole and never show her face to anyone ever again. But it passed and soon enough, it stopped mattering to her.

All of that could change today and she didn't want it to.

So as she sat on her bed in deep thought, fully dressed and equipped in her fighting gear, her sensitive and highly trained ears almost missed the sound of the lightest intake of breath outside her door.

She instantly knew who it was.

"Come in," she said gently, "Hanabi."

There was silence for a moment before the doors of her room slid open.

Hanabi stood on the other side, with her hands behind her as she looked down at her bare feet.

Hinata mustered up a smile. "Come here," she said. "What's wrong?"

Hanabi remained quiet and unmoving and Hinata patiently waited. She would come around.

Sometime later, Hanabi finally looked at her smiling elder sister whose smile faltered when she saw the frown on her face.

"Hanabi wha-"

"I don't want to do it," she probably didn't mean to sound so harsh but that's how it came out. That's how she spoke, in general. It was difficult for her to not sound like she was trying to start a fight every time she opened her mouth but that was just her. It was intentional. She didn't mean to be rude.

"Do what?" Hinata asked, gently because that's how she was. Soft and gentle.

Hanabi slowly walked into the room and towards her bed. "I don't-" she said slightly shaking. When she stood in front of Hinata, she added, "I don't want to fight to you."

Hinata smiled again, "I know."

And then Hanabi was kneeling on the floor. She rested her head on Hinata's lap. They stayed like that for a while, Hanabi's head laying on Hinata's lap as Hinata softly combed her long brown hair with her fingers. Hanabi spoke after what felt like hours later and this time she was so soft- just barely above a whisper, "I don't want to be the heir, Onee chan."

These words shocked Hinata. All these years, she'd watched her sister train with their father, she witnessed Hanabi get stronger than she would ever be at her age, she watched her receive her training and proper grooming to take on the role of the clan head in the future from the elders and not once did she complain. She'd always believed that her sister wanted to be heir to the clan. She thought she was happy. She understood that she wasn't really given much of a choice but Hanabi never objected or even showed signs that it wasn't what she wanted.

"What do you mean?"

Hanabi's arms went around her sister and she sniffed. "You can have it, Onee chan. I don't want it. I never did and I don't even deserve it anyway."

She placed both her hands on either side of her face and Hinata tilted her sister's face so she could look at her. "Don't say that. You're a strong ninja, Hanabi. You deserve it. You're brave and your Byakugan is better than most adults even at your young age."

"But you're stronger," she said, tears escaping her eyes, "I know you are, Onee chan. You're the only one who is strong enough to keep the clan safe and you're strong enough to bring changes into the clan. It's what Neji-nii san always believed too."

Hinata felt the painful tug at her heart at the mention of her deceased cousin. Neji would always be her hero and guardian.

"I just want to be a normal ninja and graduate from the Academy and join the Anbu," Hanabi said softly, as if she were afraid of being judged. She refused to look her elder sister in the eye.

This revelation slightly shocked Hinata again. It was the first time Hanabi had ever said anything about what she actually wanted. All this while, Hinata believed that her younger sister was content with the path the clan had chosen for her. She felt bad because she had failed to understand Hanabi and never even asked her about any of it.

She buried her face in Hinata's lap and she whispered, "I don't want it. I don't want to be the heir." Hinata stroked her hair and Hanabi kept whispering the same thing over and over until one of the Hyuga helpers' finally interrupted them to inform them that it was time.

Time for the battle.

The battle of the heirs.

-o-

The fourth shinobi war had ended not very long ago. Konoha was still recovering from the aftermath of the war but there was peace among all the nations now and there wasn't much to worry about anymore.

Weeks after the war ended, in the Hyuga compound one morning, Hiashi Hyuga joined his elder daughter for tea in the garden. This never happened before. Not once.

Hinata was very surprised but due to years of training, she was able to mask her shock and stiffly smile like a true Hyuga would.

She poured him a cup of tea and they sat in silence for a while.

Without looking at her, Hiashi spoke after a while of sitting in silence, "Although I have always wished for you to be less gentle and fragile," Hinata took a deep breath and held it. Was this going to be another one of those conversations where her father would belittle her to the weak elder daughter? She mentally and inadvertently started preparing for it. "But I am glad that you're the way you are. I'm glad that the cold and old ways of the Hyuga wasn't able to break you. You're my first born and I wanted it to be you- to take my place as the clan head. I still do."

Hinata could only stare in hidden shock. The breath she'd been holding disappeared and suddenly she felt like she was choking because of lack of oxygen. But of course she didn't in real, she controlled herself and stayed composed. This was the head of the Hyuga clan. She had to stay composed and respectful even if he was her father.

It was too much for her. She swore that she was imagining things. Perhaps somebody had used a transformation justu to turn into her father as a cruel prank. _This isn't real. It cannot be. Father would never say something like that to me. He hates that I'm too gentle and weak_ , she thought sadly but she was afraid to open her mouth.

There was silence once again. The Sakura trees were gently swaying in the soft breeze and Hinata watched in silence, fully convinced that her father hadn't said anything at all.

But he spoke, again.

"You're strong, Hinata. So much stronger than your sister. I believe that your Byakugan has surpassed every Hyuga's- mine included. You should know that the elders have too much say in clan matters and on that day- I knew you would win." Hinata knew he was referring to the day years ago when she and Hanabi were made to fight- the day she lost the title of the heir to her younger sister. He continued, "Nobody can take the title of the heir from you. You know you would win too if only you weren't worried about hurting your sister."

Hinata stayed quiet. She couldn't be sure enough- confident enough to say that she could've won that fateful day but she knew that she held back. She didn't want to hurt her little sister even if that meant giving up the title as heir and living with humiliation for the rest of her life.

Once again, there was silence. Hinata wasn't sure if she should speak and even if she did speak, what was she to say? Her father was behaving rather unusually.

It was her father who spoke first, again. "Your sister- she's strong too but she's too much like me," he said looking forward at the massive Hyuga garden. "The elders will eat her alive and these century old Hyuga traditions will never change."

Hinata looked at her hands that were starting to shake on her lap. It was strange and her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt nervous. Why was he telling her all of this? Why did any of it matter anymore?

There was silence yet again. The sun was starting to set before their eyes and the current clan head and his elder daughter sat on the porch of the main house and watched the members from the lower Hyuga branch scurry about, going on about their duties such as, watering the garden or drawing the curtains and preparing for dinner as the night came closer. She relaxed when the soft breeze blew past her hair and she was finally able to breathe right.

Hinata's palm started to feel less sweaty and her heartbeat slowed down to normal. It felt like hours had passed and she almost forgot that she had company until her father spoke.

"I hope you know," he said, once again breaking the silence that was starting to comfort them, "despite of what it may have looked like all these years and despite of how I may have treated you, I am very proud of you."

And once again, Hinata's breathing became irregular. With her eyes widened in utter shock, her head turned to look at her father who was still looking ahead. His features calm and proud as she always remembered. He stood still, as if he never spoke and for a moment she wondered whether she had just imagined it all. Perhaps years of yearning for those words from her father's mouth was finally making her mad and she was starting to hallucinate.

But even as the ever present self-doubt gnawed at her insides, she knew that her father had indeed just said that he was proud of her and suddenly, she wanted to cry.

Tears prickled at her eyes and she put in a lot of effort to hold them back. Instead, she turned her head forward and looked where her father was looking- at the setting sun. The tiniest smile slipped upon her lips.

"The elders and I- everybody in the village saw you fight during the war, Hinata," he said and she was never great at reading people- especially her father, but she thought she heard a hint of pride in his voice. "The elders were very impressed and they're beginning to re-think their decision."

Hinata gasped. "Father, surely you don't mean-" she spoke for the first time since her father intruded her peaceful tea time. Not that she minded, it was just rather... unusual.

"Yes," Hiashi said before she could complete her sentence. "We have decided that you are fit to lead the clan."

Hinata didn't know what to make of it. Her heart picked up again and her palms got all sweaty. Would her father shun her if she were to tell him that she didn't want to lead the clan- that she'd never- even as a child, ever wanted to one day lead the clan? Would her clan abandon her and mark her with the seal if she told them that she was content with not being the heir?

A moment later, she finally found her voice again, "Wha-What about Hanabi?"

Finally, Hiashi turned to look at her. The first time he actually looked her in the eyes since he'd sat down. Hinata looked back at him, waiting for an answer. She failed to notice it before that day but he had certainly aged quite a lot. Hinata saw that years of stress and the burden of the elders and the clan in general had worn him out. She could see hints of exhaustion in her father's opal eyes.

"You're not going to be the clan head without fighting her for it, Hinata," he revealed and once again, Hinata stopped breathing. "The elders aren't going to so easily make you heir again even though it was your right as the first born. You had proven yourself unworthy years ago and it took a lot of contemplating to arrive at this decision."

"But father, I- I," _I don't want to fight Hanabi. I don't want to be the heir_ , she wanted to say but the words wouldn't form. Because even though she was so much stronger and braver than she had been all those years ago, she still wasn't brave enough to say something like that to her father. She realised that even now, after all these years and after all that'd happened, she was still afraid that she would disappoint her father and she felt sad for herself.

"Do it, Hina," her father said gently and Hinata couldn't stop the big chunk of tear from rolling down her cheek at the use of the nickname he hadn't callied her in over a decade. "Do it for me, your sister... for Neji and for the future of the clan. Change the old and cruel ways of he Hyuga. Fight for us."

Hinata refused to look at her father with her face all red and wet from tears. For a brief moment, Neji, her beloved cousin who died trying to protect her- the same person who trained her when her father refused to, crossed her mind and she had made her decision then.

She looked forward at the almost disappearing sun with tears still rolling down her face and she nodded her head. "For Neji," she said.

-xx-

 _ **Author's note?**_

 _ **Hello, this is my first fic and I am nervous. I realise it isn't that great but I have convinced myself that I will get better as the story progresses.**_

 _ **SasuxHina is my secret ship that nobody knows about. I honestly feel like they would be so good together but I also love Naruto so I have no complains about the canon pair (even though a small part of me bleeds for SasuxHina)**_

 _ **Please review and tell me how you like it so far and whether or not I should continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Battle of the Heirs

_I do not own Naruto._

 ** _edit- somebody (a guest) keeps leaving hilarious reviews saying I'm delusional for pairing Sasuke and Hinata and sh*t but honey, this site is called FanFiction for a reason. I could remove such dumb comments but I'll let them be because lol why the hell not. I don't know why they would click on this fic if they dislike the pairing so much. Get a life, yeah? #HATER XD_**

 _A/N : A lot of things that happened in the Anime/Manga are going to remain the same here because I want to follow the canon storyline up to a point. So Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura's conversation before Sasuke's departure from the village after the war will remain the same as the Anime in this chapter. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up._

-o-

 **Chapter II** \-  The Battle of the Heirs.

Hinata took her time. She slowly walked down the streets of Konoha and even stopped to smile at the children she sometimes played with when she was out and about. She stopped and greeted the Oba-san who happened to be sweeping the outside of Hinata's favourite bakery and she smiled at her grocer too as she passed by.

The branch family members who were trailing behind had no other choice but to walk at her pace and to stop when she did.

Hanabi and her father had left them behind a while ago and she would have hurried after them too but she knew it would be a while before the whole event actually began and besides, she wanted to clear her mind and mentally prepare herself. Although, she'd have preferred to be alone at such a time, the elders insisted that the whole Hyuga Clan was to witness what was going to change their future. The clan was divided and about seven members each of the branch families were made to walk behind both sisters. This made Hinata highly uncomfortable and she thought with a sigh, " _another reason why being the head isn't for me."_

People watched them with concern but more with curiosity. This must have been the first time in history that people were able to see the entire proud Hugya clan together out and on the streets of Konoha.

Hinata kept her eyes forward with her back straight as she led the few Hyugas who walked behind her and the villagers watched in awe. Gone was the nervous, awkward and stuttering little girl the village had always known. Today, the old Hinata was replaced with the Hinata who carried the true pride of the Hyuga in her posture and walked with a radiant grace that would put a deer to shame. The new her radiated strength that people never paid much attention to before. If only they'd pay closer attention now would they notice the slight shaking of her hand or the fact they she was putting in so much effort to keep up the calm and stoic facade

They exited the village through the main village gates and into the forest. They only had a little further to go until they'd arrive at one of the huge grounds.

When they were about a hundred meters away from the training ground where the whole of the Hyuga clan, the Hokage and many of her friends were probably waiting, Hinata's heart started to speed up and she decided then that she really needed to be alone for a while. She came to an abrupt halt.

Politely, she said to those who'd been walking behind her, "Could you please walk on ahead? I'd like to be alone for a while. I'll catch up in a moment."

The other Hyugas looked at her. Unsure if they were allowed to say anything back to somebody from the main branch, much less the current head's elder daughter and Hinata hated that. The hierarchy in her clan.

One of them finally spoke. She looked to be in her 20s and Hinata felt a pang of guilt for not recognising or knowing her name. She was also a Hyuga, she was family. "Hinata-hime," she began.

"Please call me Hinata," she insisted.

The girl as well as those around her looked nervous. She began to speak again. "Hinata..." she said.

Hinata smiled brightly at her.

...-sama," she added almost instantly.

Hinata sighed.

"We were instructed to enter the grounds behind you. The orders were given to us by the elders and your father," she said.

Hinata turned away from them, "Just a while. Wait for me by the grounds. I'll join you in a bit. We'll enter the grounds together," she said and she looked back at them. Another Hyuga man that she did not know opened his mouth to speak but Hinata beat him to it.

"It's just..." she said, softly but she was sure they could hear her, "It's a little hard to breathe." She sighed.

At that moment, all the people- her clan members, most of who had seen her as a little girl and watched her grow from a distance, looked at her and they understood. They must have seen her facade breaking and the sadness in her eyes must have peaked through the cracks. So even if they didn't agree with the idea of leaving her here they all bowed together.

"We'll wait for you by the grounds, Hime," the man said and they all turned away and continued on towards the direction of the large ground.

Hinata breathed deeply and she closed her eyes.

Today was a beautiful day. Today could possibly be the day everything changed for Hinata. Today could lead her life towards a different path, a path she thought she'd never have to take and the thought made her anxious. It was a day she wished wouldn't arrive so soon, a day she had been dreading but even then, today was a beautiful day.

It was a little past morning and the sun was up and bright. The birds were chirping their way across the sky and the crickets were singing among the bushes. The leaves in the trees of the forest were slow dancing to the wind and the Hinata's heart was breaking.

She lifted her head upwards and slowly opened her eyes to the big blue sky.

She sighed. She couldn't help but think that today was indeed too beautiful a day to be wasted fighting people she loved.

-o-

The Hyuga clan was known for many things- their Byakugan and it's all seeing power which included being able to see through solid objects, being able to locate and destroy chakra paths, their ever famous gentle fist, their proud and stiff posture and personality and many more. All that aside, the Hyugas were also known to be quite a private and secretive clan. They even had their own training grounds inside their enormous compound.

So it came as a bit of shock to the newly appointed Hokage when Hiashi approached him with the news of the fight that was to take place a few days prior.

Hiashi informed him that it was to happen in one of the many training grounds of Konoha and that any ninja was allowed to come and witness the fight between his two daughters. They wanted Ninjas across the place to witness the event that would change the future of his clan. His only condition was that no regular person (the "non ninjas" if you will) would be allowed in.

The Hokage didn't really have much say because Hiashi abruptly left after he ended his speech with "that will be all. I hope to see you there. Do not disappoint, Hokage sama."

Hiashi left the Hokage all confused and dazed with an awkward smile on his face.

So on the day of actual fight, the whole of the Hyuga clan with their all seeing eyes were sitting on the margins of the ground. Kakashi Hatake the sixth and recently appointed Hokage sat awkwardly in between Hiashi Hyuga and the elders. You couldn't see much of his face but his body language was clearly telling everybody there that he wanted to be seated anywhere but here.

Most of Hinata's academy teachers stood around the ground waiting for the event to commence. All of her classmates were present too- that of course included team 7 and which obviously meant Naruto. Sasuke was no where to be seen but Hinata wasn't looking for him anyway. Sai, who had replaced Sasuke was standing next to Sakura who was standing next to Naruto.

Hinata felt her palms get sweaty and her heartbeat quicken even more when she saw him stand there with his bright blue eyes and his hair that was the colour of lemons. The boy who gave her courage and refused to go back on his word. She quickly turned away. This was no time to think about him. She had other things to be worried about. Her beautiful all seeing eyes looked around the ground trying to think of strategies and available props she could use for her fight.

She noticed Hanabi walking towards where she stood.

"Onee-chan," Hanabi said when she got close enough. "I came to wish you good luck."

Hinata looked behind her sister to where her father and the elders were seated. All of them were now observing the two sisters interact with great interest. They were looking at them with eyes that judge. The elders sat there looking proud and bored. She felt small and fragile under their gaze like a doll. They looked at them with mock concern and for the first time in a long time, Hinata felt her blood boil.

The ways of her clan were truly very cruel and twisted. Somebody needed to change that.

She placed her hands on Hanabi's shoulders and gently shook her, "Listen to me, Hanabi," she started to say and Hanabi looked up at her, intrigued by her sudden determination. "I want you to give it your all, okay?"

"Onee-chan wh-" Hanabi began.

"Don't hold back. Come at me with all you've got, do you hear me?" Hinata said. "Fight for our family. You will not go down without a fight. Don't let the elders or even father get to you."

Hanabi looked into her sister's eyes that burned with anger and determination. And she understood too. Hinata had all at once remembered all the times the elders and her father were wrong and nobody said a word. She had pictured Neji and his father and it was too much for her.

"Don't go easy on me, got it?" Hinata said once again. "I won't go easy on you either."

The fight was about to begin. One of the Hyuga elders stood in the centre, making the final announcement, so Hinata quickly pulled her sister into a hug. Her heart broke for her too. She was still so little.

Her precious firework.

"Good luck, Hanabi," she whispered. "I love you."

Hanabi hugged her tighter. "I love you onee-chan."

They pulled apart from their hug and Hanabi started to walk away. Hinata began to adjust the gears around her thigh when Hanabi suddenly turned around.

"Fight me, Onee-chan, with all you've got. Good luck," she said with a grin. "I won't hold back."

Hinata laughed. Her heart swelled with pride. Her baby sister was growing up to be a fine ninja. She nodded.

-o-

 _ **(A/N I'm not going to go in depth with the fighting scene because I'm crap at writing action so brace yourselves for a horrible fight scene. My apologies )**_

The two Hyuga heiresses proved in the first half of the fight that they were not people to be messed with.

Quite a while had passed since the fight first started but the two sisters stood on their feet, opposite to one another with their famous kekkei genkai activated, both panting and out of breath and covered in bruises and everybody watching them stood still, completely entranced by the battle of the two Hyuga sisters. They had surpassed the expectations of many.

Today, many witnessed the powers of the Byakugan they'd only heard about and never once imagined they'd see themselves.

Naruto watched from a distance and he couldn't help but feel proud of Hinata and how strong she'd gotten over the years. He stood on the sidelines cheering for her like he did back when they were in the Academy while Sakura watched the fight with deep concern. She understood how much Hinata didn't want to fight her sister and how hard all of it was for her. She felt bad for her but she silently cheered her on, she wanted her friend to win. She could be good for the clan. Different from her father and all those before him.

Kiba from team 8, like Naruto loudly and openly cheered for Hinata while Shino stood by him with his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Shino didn't have to be as loud as Kiba to relay to everyone there, that he was on Hinata's side and was silently wishing for her victory.

Everyone else watched in silence with great interest. They all had their eyebrows furrowed in concentration as the two sisters fought for the title of the head.

Hinata was tired.

Her abdomen hurt and she could feel it going numb where she suspected Hanabi had fractured her chakra flow. Blood flowed down her face from the cut on her forehead and her legs felt like jelly but Hinata couldn't stop. Not yet. So far, she surprised everyone there with her strength and speed. Her movements were graceful and so quick, you'd lose sight of her if you looked away for a millisecond. But she was having quite a tough time because her younger sister was very strong too. She was quick and her Byakugan had improved over the years. She also had great aim and dodging her perfectly aimed Kunai and Shuriken wasn't easy.

However, Hanabi wasn't looking too well either even though she was putting up a good fight. Like Hinata, she too had several bruises and cuts everywhere. Hanabi stood across clutching her right arm, where Hinata had just managed to block her chakra and one of her eye was shut closed because of the blood flowing down from a small cut by a shuriken just above the eyebrow.

Hinata looked towards where the elders were sat, at their proud, cold faces and it irritated her. Did they not care for people in their clan? It seemed as if all they cared about was putting seals on branch members, appointing the next clan head so they could control them and looking down on those who they deemed weak. Throughout their fight, she couldn't help but get distracted by the expressions of her father and the elders. She noticed how every time she or Hanabi landed on the ground, their faces would contort into either an expression of disgust or disappointment. She looked away and stared forward into the opal eye of her sister. She looked tired and Hinata wanted to stop. She wanted to tell her sister to stop and she wanted to hold her and tell her it would be okay but she promised herself that she would fight with everything she had.

Hinata was out of breath and her body ached everywhere she was hit. A dull ache throbbed behind her eyes and her eyes were starting wear out because of her Byakugan being activated for so long but she stood on her two feet in her fighting stance because she, like Naruto Uzumaki, had promised not to go back on her word. That was her nindo- her ninja way.

Her sister charged at her with great speed and her chakra induced palm almost made contact with Hinata's shoulder but Hinata quickly moved to the side. Hanabi was quick to turn and attack once again and this time she was successful. Her palm induced with the chakra for a perfectly dangerous Gentle Step that no doubt was taught to her by the great Hiashi Hyuga himself hit Hinata in the stomach and the people watching gasped. Everybody knew what the slightest touch of the famous Hyuga Gentle Fist could do to a person. The fact that she had managed to do it with one arm because the other one had been damaged was highly impressive.

But perhaps the people forgot that Hinata too had been mentored by one of the youngest and finest Ninja prodigy of their time and she wasn't going to let him be forgotten so easily. The moment Hanabi's palm came in contact with Hinata's body, it suddenly disappeared into a puff of smoke and suddenly Hinata was standing behind her. Hanabi had quick reflexes and did not waste a second to turn around and attack once more but this time again, Hinata's body disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!" Hanabi cursed, "another clone."

"You're in range," Hinata said from behind suddenly and Hanabi gasped in shock. She was so quick. She'd been standing behind where she knew Hanabi's blind spot would be. Meanwhile, Naruto and everyone else silently stared because for a while, they could see Neji Hyuga standing there on the battlefield instead of his cousin. It made their hearts do a weird little dance.

Before Hanabi could even fully turn, she'd already seen Hinata standing in the position she, as the Heiress had been taught to.

" _Gentle Fist 8 trigrams, 64 palms!_ "

Hanabi had no time to jump away from her range or even try counter or shield herself from what was to come. It was all happening too quickly.

" _2 palms_."

Hinata struck at her abdomen and Hanabi cried out in a mixture of shock and pain. Her scream clenched at Hinata's heart and she wanted to stop but she wasn't going to. She had to end this.

" _4 palms_."

" _Forgive me, Hanabi,_ " She thought

 _"8 palms_ "

She could feel the gaze of hundreds of Hyugas on her as she continued to mercilessly strike her sister. This was what the Hyugas were capable of.

" _16 palms_ "

But this was for Neji. For even with that wretched seal placed upon his forehead, he still died trying to save Hinata. She had to do it for his sake and for the sake of the clan. So what happened to Neji's father wouldn't happen to anybody else in the future.

" _32 palms_."

It was Neji who taught her most of what she knew and not her father or anybody else from the mighty main branch who had cast her aside when she supposedly was too weak and fragile to be the heiress to the Hyuga Clan. Hinata glanced to the side to look at her father, wondering if this was what he wanted- to see his daughters in so much pain. To witness the downfall of one of their daughters once again. But it was hard to tell because Hiashi Hyuga sat still and straight, watching the fight with sightly furrowed eyebrows and this time, it was Hinata who was disappointed in her father. He was always controlled by the elders and the century old, cruel ways of the Hyuga, it was pitiful. He wouldn't say anything even if he wanted to. He never really cared about family, all he ever wanted was an heir.

" _64 palms_."

Hinata hadn't realized that she'd began to cry until she tasted the saltiness of the tears that had escaped and rolled down to her lips. Her sister was on the ground barely moving or breathing, coughing and wheezing and she felt like a monster.

Hinata watched, exhausted and breathing hard as her little sister slowly and surely got up on all fours. Everybody stood shocked that she'd not only survived that attack but even had the energy to move and attempt to stand up. That was Hanabi Hyuga. She turned her head and looked up at her sister through the blood and the curtain of brown hair.

"We're not done, Onee-chan," she coughed and Hinata half sobbed and half laughed aloud. She'd never been more proud of her sister. She wished she were as strong as Hanabi back then. Then maybe her sister wouldn't have to go through any of this. If only she was stronger.

Slowly, Hanabi stood up on her two feet, she was shaking- almost trembling as she lifted her working arm up to a fighting stance.

"Hanabi," Hinata said softly.

Hanabi painfully grinned at her elder sister who she loved and admired so dearly.

"Onee-chan," she wheezed, her hand going into the little brown pocket attached to her pants, "Show me what you've got."

A kunai flew at the speed of lightening and struck Hinata on the right side of her chest. Hinata gasped in pain as she felt like as if all the breath had been knocked out of her as the sharp sting started to spread. However, she didn't have much time to even look at the kunai that had managed to pierce her chest because Hanabi was throwing mulitple shurikens her way. She was only able to avoid it because she was fast and Hanabi was currently too weak to properly aim. Hinata too, dug out a few shurikens from her pouch and sent them flying towards Hanabi who even in her state, managed to avoid them. But a moment later because her body was so weak and exhausted, her legs finally gave out and Hanabi fell to the ground.

The pain in her chest was slowly spreading, as was the blood and breathing was proving to become more difficult for Hinata. Her fingers closed around the shuriken that was buried in her chest and she quickly pulled it out. The shot of pain she felt then almost knocked her to the ground. But she took many small breaths until her chest area started to numb. She put her hand over the wound and used some of her chakra to stop it from bleeding.

Hanabi was slowly trying to stand up on her feet once again. Hinata looked upon as the elders watched Hanabi with disappointment and disgust. Her sister was bruised and bleeding everywhere and she's just survived the Gentle Fist 8 Trigrams 64 palms technique when Hinata knew most of the clan members wouldn't even be alive or able to move if the technique was used on them. They felt no sympathy or pain. They were truly cruel and Hinata couldn't do anything to change anything.

Hinata at that moment had had enough of her clan- of those she called her family. She was filled with so much anger- years of anger and sadness. She gathered all her chakra in her hands, " _Gentle Fist_ ," she proclaimed, " _Twin Lion Fists_!" Beaming blue lion heads adorned both her hands and she started on a sprint towards her sister.

Hanabi who had just gotten to her feet fell once again because she had no energy left to be standing anymore. That was Hanabi's limit. She could no longer continue the fight. Hinata wanted to stop when she saw her sister's attempt at standing up fail but she knew she had to do this one last thing because she said she would fight with all she had and then it would all be over. While still running with her Twin lion fists, she spared a glance towards the elders,again. She hoped to see sympathy but instead was greeted with the look they'd been giving her her entire life- disappointment and disgust. Only now it wasn't directed at her but the little girl lying on the ground, barely moving. Her little sister was in this position because of her. Because she was too weak and couldn't fight.

Something inside Hinata snapped at that moment and she felt her eyes get hot. She pounced on top of the un-moving body of her younger sister and punched the ground above her head with her blue lion fist induced chakra.

There was a loud crack and smoke and dust filled the area and it became difficult to see. There was a lot of coughing coming from around because of the dust.

A moment passed before all the dust and smoke cleared. The entire arena went still and silent. People watched with wide eyes and even Naruto went quiet at that moment.

When the smoke cleared, the people were shocked to see that entire ground had split from where Hinata's fist made contact with the ground. A large crack ran in between where the elders and Hiashi (and Kakashi) had been sitting also. They'd managed to jump away to a safe distance with their Byakugans activated. The crack on the ground was enormous it ran along to the outside of the training area and towards the forest until the normal eye could no longer see any further. It appeared as if even the forest had split in two.

The arena began to fill with gasps and whispers as Hiashi and the elders walked towards the two sister- Hinata was on all fours, one arm holding Hanabi to her chest while the other one stayed at the ground which she had just now punched.

"Hinata," her father called out but Hinata did not respond or even look up.

He moved closer, "Hinata," one of the elders said. "The future leader of this clan must not be seen in such a state."

Slowly Hinata lifted her head to look up at them and when her blood covered face finally turned fully to face them, they all gasped.

Her face was no doubt covered in blood and dirt and her eyes were also bleeding most likely because of over using her kekkei Genkai but something had happened to Hinata between the span of seconds after she formed her twin lion fist.

They all stared at her- Hinata Hyuga, the future head of the Hyuga Clan with shock because her all seeing white eyes were no longer plain like it'd always been, just like everyone else in the clan. Her eyes had changed not in colour but her byakugan more in pattern because now, they had light blue ripples in them that resembled the Rinnegan.

-o-

It took Hanabi six days to finally wake up. Hinata spent all of her five days by her sister's bed waiting for her to recover while she slowly healed as well.

Hinata's chest had been bandaged and the cuts on her forehead and cheek were also covered with small bandaids. She spent the first three days after the fight with her eyes covered in a blindfold because they needed all the rest they could get after she had pushed passed their limits. She walked with a slight limp for a few days because of the shuriken that had managed to strike her left leg but that had healed quite rapidly thanks to Sakura.

Hinata had passed out that day. The only thing she remembered was looking at her father's shocked face before everything went black. She woke up a day later in her room with Sakura's healing chakra induced hands hovering above her chest and a few branch member Hyugas who were running around bringing in medical supplies and helping Sakura. All this, she sensed and concluded by what she could hear because she couldn't see. Her eyes were shut and they wouldn't open. Trying to activate her Byakugan felt like her head was exploding. Before she could panic, one of the elders- her grandmother more specifically, told her not to worry. Her Byakugan had worn her eyes out. They needed to heal.

She asked to be moved to Hanabi's room until she woke up and when she did wake up, the two sisters cried together until suddenly, they started to giggle. This confused many but the two didn't care. They were happy.

On the seventh day, Hinata was bored of staying home. She felt suffocated. Most of her wounds had healed and her sight had returned- although trying to activate her Byakugan felt uncomfortable and still hurt a little.

She wore a warm coat and put on her shoes. She decided to go out- maybe she'd go to her favourite bakery and eat some cinnamon rolls and if she was lucky, maybe she'd even run into Naruto.

-o-

By the main gates of Konoha, a pink haired Ninja stood with the current Hokage across the boy she'd loved for as long as she could remember.

"Must you go?" She asked him. "The artificial arm that lady Tsunade is creating from Lord Hashirama's cells will soon-"

"I need time to understand my feelings," Sasuke cut her off, "how I should view the Shinobi world, this world. Perhaps this time, I will be able to see things differently. Things won't change unless I do this."

"What if I said...I'd go with you," Sakura said, not looking at him. She was nervous.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "this trip is to atone for my sins," he told her. "My sins have nothing to do with you."

Sakura gaped. He was so cold and distant. "Nothing to do with me?" She asked, sadly.

Sasuke moved closer and he shocked her as he gently placed his forefinger and middle one on her forehead- Something his brother often did to him when he was younger. He may not love her like she does him but he was grateful for Sakura. He loved her somewhere, differently.

"Maybe next time," he said. "Thank you, Sakura."

And he had turned and was walking out the gates of Konoha the next moment.

In a distance, Hinata was walking passed the gates after her trip to the bakery when she noticed Sakura and Kakashi sensei standing by the gates. She wondered if they were leaving for a mission.

"Sakura-chan," she called out but then her eyes shifted to the figure outside the gates.

Upon closer inspection, she saw a man in a cloak walking in a distance outside the gate.

"Sasuke-kun is leaving again," she thought. He was leaving towards the forest and away from the land hidden in the leaf and Hinata had the sudden urge to follow him. She wondered about how much of the world there was to discover and how much of it she was never going get a chance to see.

Sakura felt as if somebody had called out her name so she and Kakashi turned around to look but there was nobody there - at least nobody familiar. Just a bag of abandoned, freshly baked, warm cinnamon buns inside a brown paper bag lay on the ground which they did not notice.

Hinata was running back home. She had decided then what she needed to do. She wanted to see the world, meet new people, learn many different things. She'd been here too long and if she didn't do it now, she probably would never do it.

She needed to follow him.

She needed to get out of here.

-xxx-

 _ **A/N I'm sorry that there have been no SasuHina interaction yet but from the next chapter onwards, it's only going to be about them.**_

 _ **I was pleased and quite surprised by the number of reviews and follows I received on my first chapter. I didn't expect it at all. Thank you so much.**_

 _ **I had this chapter mapped out in my head but it was so difficult to put into words which is why it probably doesn't make any sense in many parts xD forgive me.**_

 _ **What do you think happened to Hinata's eyes? XD all of that will be explained in the chapters yet to come.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT SO FAR.**_


	3. Chapter 3- The Last Surviving Uchiha

_GUYS THIS IS IN HONOUR OF THE LAST EPISODE OF NARUTO SHIPPUDEN._

 _The end of an era._

 _Please review and favourite._

 **-** xx-

 **Chapter III - The Last Surviving Uchiha**

The last of the snow melted weeks ago and the smell of spring was everywhere but the cold in the early mornings still seeped down people's skin to the bones. People still wore thick sweaters and socks to keep warm and people still complained about how cold it was.

Uchiha Sasuke, however, wasn't just "people" and the cold didn't really affect him or perhaps it did but he just never showed it or cared for it. In any case, the sun had just risen and he was by the river washing himself up after his usual morning training all by himself.

It'd only been two days since he left Konoha- the place everyone insisted was his home. After freshening up and eating the previous day's onigiri for breakfast, he wore his shabby old cloak and wrapped his head in a bandana and once again, he was on his way- his journey toward redemption. Nobody knew how long it would take and they were all pretty certain that Sasuke didn't either.

This was how it was going to be- him all by himself, wandering places people had yet to set foot on. Him travelling from town to town everyday until he finally decided to stop. This was how it'd always been and it was probably just how he liked it.

Sasuke walked with unintended stealth, his movements were very quiet and he most likely didn't even know it or maybe he did and he'd trained himself to be able to move without a sound. When it came to the last surviving Uchicha, one could only assume because he was difficult to read and it didn't help that he was somebody who didn't really like talking all that much. Nobody would know anything unless you asked him. And that's where lay the problem- nobody knew how to ask him and the few who did ask him, never received any answers so they made assumptions.

Some people assumed that he was leaving and never coming back, some assumed that he would seek redemption and when he had finally atoned for his sins, he would come back and start over and live a peaceful life in Konoha. Few assumed he was going to turn bad again and start another war. Sakura assumed he was changing when he told her he would take her along next time. Kakashi assumed that Sasuke just wanted to get out because he'd seen too much war.

Everyone made assumptions but only Naruto Uzumaki knew for sure that no matter what happened and where he'd go, Sasuke would be okay. And if needed, Naruto would always follow him and bring him home again and again and again.

Hours had passed since he began walking. It was no longer as cold as dawn and the morning was starting to get warmer. He was walking among the trees of the vast forest outside Konoha. The forest was too large and it would take days to cover on foot. But Sasuke had all the time in the world.

There were tall trees surrounding the area. The sun shone through the leaves and branches of the trees and lit up the ground below in strange patterns. And Sasuke suddenly stopped walking.

Hinata didn't know when he'd first noticed it. Maybe he only just now realised or maybe it'd been hours since he first noticed and he was finally bored of playing dumb.

Without turning his head around, he asked aloud, "What do you want?"

-oo-

 _A day earlier, Konoha_

"Otou-Sama I need to leave!"

Hiashi Hyuga looked up from his scroll. His calm face masterfully disguising the startle caused by the sudden sliding of the door to his office.

Hinata was panting, she'd just run all the way home without quite realising it and now her heart was racing and she was all out of breath. Her father looked at her and didn't say a word until Hinata's breathing had evidently calmed down.

"Do you have a mission?" Hiashi asked, gently placing the scroll on the table.

Hinata shook her head, "no, otou-sama."

"Then where do you need to go?"

Hinata took a deep breath to speak but no words would form. Suddenly the spontaneous decision she made by the gates of Konoha didn't seem like such a good idea.

"I-I," she began and she mentally scolded herself for stuttering like that. She had to get out of here and now was her only chance. She took another breath, "Father, I would like to speak with you and the elders."

Hinata was nervous. She, her father and the elders sat on the floor around the large wooden table in between them. Her father sat at the head of the table while she sat towards his left and the elders sat on his right. She looked down at her hands nervously playing on her lap.

"Is there a purpose for this abrupt meeting?" One of the male elders irritably asked.

Hyuga Hiashi opened his mouth to speak.

"There is, oji-san," Hinata said, finally looking up.

Her heart started to beat faster when she looked up from her hands to see all the elders sitting opposite from her with their scrutinising eyes.

 _But I can't let this opportunity go. I must get out of here at any cost. For a while, I need to see what the world is like_. She told herself.

"I'm leaving," she said and perhaps it wasn't the best way to let them know but it was too late. She'd wanted to get straight to the point because she realised that as she spoke, Sasuke Uchiha was going farther and farther away from Konoha and she couldn't get to him if he was too far away.

"For where? A mission?" The same elder asked.

"Why must we be informed of your missions? It isn't our concern unless it affects our clan in anyway," another one said.

"No, Oji-San, it isn't a mission," Hinata said, her brace facade slowly breaking. "I meant t-t-that.."

"The girl still stutters," a female elder scorned. "How many-"

"Let her speak," her grandmother cut in. "Speak, girl. Loud and clear."

Hinata never quite liked any of the elders, they were too dominating and cunning and they had this proud, demeaning aura around them but out of all the elders, Hinata liked her grandmother, Hyuga Hotaru a little more than the others. She, like the other elders was cold and distant and she never really spent any time with either Hanabi or herself growing up- as normal grandparents would, but her grandmother still a little better than the others. Hinata knew that despite everything, at the end of the day, she'd always been on her side.

"Yes, Oji-sama. I'm sorry for stuttering," she said, suddenly feeling more confident. "What I meant earlier is that I'm leaving Konoha."

"What do you mean you're leaving Konoha?" They elders asked, almost all at once.

"I am leaving," she repeated. "I want to explore the world, Oji-San. I would like to get stronger and see different things," she said. "I am not leaving forever. Konoha will always be home to me and I will keep coming back until I've seen enough of the world."

"What nonsense are you on about, little girl? You are the clan head and you're not allowed to leave the place unless clan matters require for you too. You should be grateful we're even letting you go on your measly missions," one of the elders said and Hinata once again looked down at her now clenched hands resting on her lap, "Get these silly ideas out of-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Hinata said, in her gentle and polite tone, looking at him in the eye, "oji-sama, but I wasn't asking for permission."

Hinata looked at her father who'd been quite the entire time. She couldn't read him but she still spoke, "I am not the clan head yet. You're forgetting my father the current head who is more than capable of taking care of the clan as he has been doing so for the last few decades. I am not giving up my title as the future head by going away for a while but I do believe that my father has many more years as head to go and in the mean time I would like to see the world."

"Have you lost your mind? Hiashi-sama tell this stupid-"

"Where will you go?" Hiashi said, all of a sudden.

Hinata looked at him, surprised because this was the last thing she was expecting. "I don't know, yet otou-sama."

"And you want to go all by yourself?"

This part Hinata wasn't sure she could explain because honestly, she didn't know the reason herself. She wanted to find Sasuke Uchiha. She wasn't sure why and what she would say to him but she needed to find him and ask him to take her with him. A feeling gnawed at her insides, saying that Sasuke would show her things she'd never even imagined- the real world outside the one she'd always known.

"Yes, father." It wasn't necessarily a complete lie. There was no guarantee that she'd find the last Uchiha. It'd been over an hour since she saw him leave through the gates of Konoha and if he was as fast as everybody said he was, he'd be halfway across the forest by now. And hypothetically, say, if she was to find him, there was a fat chance that he wouldn't agree to her following him. At least, that's what she told herself as consolation for her lie.

"Are you mad? How could you even consider such a thing, Hiash-" the elder man began but once again, Hotaru Hyuga spoke.

"Do you think you can do it? Travel...all by yourself?"

Hinata nodded, "Hai, I can," she said.

Hotaru kept her eyes on Hinata for a moment without uttering a word. Like all the other Elders, her cold face was unreadable. But then she suddenly spoke, "Come back safe, Hinata," the elder said. "Get stronger so you can always protect this clan and uphold its name."

Hinata softly gasped. She wasn't expecting approval. Although she was certain that she would still leave even if the entire clan was against it, it was pleasing to receive blessing. She managed to smile in gratitude.

The others, openly displayed their shock and disapproval. They started to murmur and bicker all at once. Then they all looked at Hiashi who'd been staring at the table in deep thought. He didn't say a word.

"Hiashi-sama," one of the elders began, "say something. Have you lost your mind-"

But before he could finish, Hiashi glared with anger, "Keep in my that you're talking to the head of the Hyuga clan. You elders are only here to help regarding clan matters and decision making but it is me who gives the final word." He then focused his eyes on his eldest daughter. "When do you plan to leave, Hinata?"

Hinata looked at her father with unshed tears. Never before had she seen him stand up against the elders before. Her chest felt warm. "In the morning before sun rise."

The elders looked angry and annoyed but didn't say another thing.

"Alright, go and prepare for your departure," Hiashi said.

"Thank you father," she said slowly getting up. Just as she was about to bow, her grandmother spoke:

"I want to see you back in one piece, Hinata," her eyes sparkled and she smiled a small smile that she hadn't seen on an elder for as long as she could remember.

Hinata smiled gratefully, "Hai. Arigatou."

The first thing she decided to do the minute she walked out the door was tell Hanabi. Once, she shut the door, she could only imagine the chaos that was going to break out among her father, grandmother and the rest of the elders.

She shook her head. She didn't have time to worry about that. She instead walked up the stairs towards Hanabi's room.

Hanabi was still bed ridden and healing. She'd only awoken a day earlier and Hinata realised she was in a lot of pain but that didn't stop her from being her usual self.

"Stop touching me, it tickles," she heard Hanabi say and when she slid open the door she saw a Hyuga servant was trying to clean her wounds but Hanabi was protesting.

"I'm sorry, Hanabi sama," the Hyuga girl replied. "But I must change your bandages."

Hinata giggled as she walked closer to the bed.

"I'll do it," she offered her hand trying to take the wet cloth from her.

"Hinata-sama," the girl gasped in surprise.

"Nii-chaaan," Hanabi whined, "make her stop. It tickles."

Hinata gently took the cloth from her. "Could you give us a moment, please?"

The girl nodded. She stood up, bowed and quietly left the room. Hinata took her place and sat on the stool. She slowly began cleaning her wounds.

"How are you feeling, Hanabi?"

"It still hurts everywhere but I'm so bored of staying in bed," Hanabi complained. "I know I'll be better once I go out but nobody lets me."

Hanabi's pout caused Hinata to smile. "You need rest, Hanabi. Just a few days more and you can run around all you want."

"Hmph," Hanabi turned her head to the side, as if she was annoyed and Hinata giggled once again. She was going to miss her.

There was silence for a while and she could tell that Hanabi was falling asleep. Perhaps it was the effect from the medicines that made her sister drowsy because medicines always made Hinata sleepy.

"I'll be gone for a while, Hanabi," she suddenly spoke and Hanabi jolted awake and at the sudden disrupt of silence but she settled down the next moment.

"How long?" She yawned sleepily. She must have also assumed that she meant 'gone' on a mission.

"I don't know, Hanabi," she said, cleaning the wound on her arm. There was a big patch of clotted blood from when Hinata had impaired her chakra flow and Hinata felt tears welling in her eyes. She'd done this to her. Her younger sister probably noticed her staring at her wound for far too long because she spoke the next moment.

"I forgive you, Onee-chan," Hanabi said suddenly, making Hinata look up in surprise. She was rested against three fluffy pillows as she gazed upon her elder sister with sleepy eyes. "Don't think about it too much. We both did what we had to."

Hinata warmly smiled.

A moment of silence passed between them. Hinata started to wrap a clean, new bandage around Hanabi's wound while Hanabi, with the medicines kicking in, started to doze off again in the comfort of the silence and the warm blanket that covered her.

"I'm leaving Konoha for a while," Hinata decided to say softly and this time Hanabi awoke and looked at her because of her way her elder sister said it. The temperature in the room entirely changed.

"What do you mean, Onee chan?"

"I'm going on an adventure," she said trying to lighten the mood but Hanabi continued to look confused. "I am leaving and I don't know for how long. I have to," she said.

"Why?" Hanabi said.

"I need to see the world, Hanabi. I feel very suffocated sometimes and I want to see what's out there. I want to learn new things and get stronger. I just ...," Hinata said "I need to get out."

Hanabi was quiet for a long time. Her face was turned away from Hinata and she knew that Hanabi was thinking hard. Trying to find something to say to maybe change her mind. But suddenly, Hanabi sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat and Hinata smiled. Her sister did have the energy to argue or persuade. Hanabi refused to turn her head towards her.

Hinata wrapped up her other wounds in new bandages and cleared her bed. She slowly stood up and got into bed with her younger sister and held her in her arms.

"Take care of yourself," Hanabi sniffed and Hinata hugged her tighter.

"I will," she replied.

"I'll be waiting for you, Onee-chan."

Hinata smiled.

-oo-

The remaining of that evening, Hinata spent saying goodbye to people in the village. She didn't want to make a big fuss so she didn't really tell them that she would be leaving... actually leaving Konoha. She only mentioned that she would be gone for a while for important reasons and everyone just assumed that she meant she was going on a mission.

Only a few people knew what she meant when she said she'd be home for a while.

The Hokage, for example knew where Hinata was going because she chose to tell him. Just incase something were to happen in the future. He was the first, outside her clan to know, in fact.

When Hanabi fell asleep after fighting it for about half and hour, Hinata decided to slip out of bed head over to her own room so she could start packing but instead she found boxes filled with memories and she ended up spending hours looking into old things she'd forgotten she owned. Old photo albums, class memoirs from her academy days, old crafts she'd made with her mother as a child and some of her favourite toys and books. She found herself drowning in nostalgia when she found a picture of seven year old her with short hair and Neji sitting next to her looking rather annoyed. She softly giggled at his expression. Those were the days when Neji didn't particularly like Hinata.

She realised that it would be wise to let a few people know instead of suddenly disappearing out of the blue and that was when she decided to head out.

The sun was starting to set and the sky was many different shades of red and dark blue. The yellow lights from the shops lit the marketplace and she walked talking in every detail because god knows how long it would be until she'd see it again.

Kakashi Hatake was a little surprised to see Hinata Hyuga on the other side of the door to his office when he heard knocks.

"Hinata," he said putting down his novel. "Is everything okay?"

"Hai, sensei," she said. "I mean.. ano...Hokage-sama."

Kakashi laughed. "It's difficult for me to get used to as well. But please stop with the "sama". Tell me," he said placing the book on his table and then proceeding to sit taller and also folding his arms, as if he were saying that she had all his attention, "is something bothering you? Is it Naruto?"

Hinata felt herself getting hot at the mention of the blonde. As if she'd ever go to the Hokage for love advice. "Not at all. I-I'm here because I need to tell you something personal."

Kakashi leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table and he then placed his chin on his hands and waited. This gesture of his was permission for Hinata to talk, so she did

"I'm leaving, sensei," she said- calling him Hokage would take some time getting used to. She didn't want to waste time explaining so she added, "not on a mission. I'm just.. I have decided to leave Konoha for a while. I've already informed father and the elders."

Kakashi continued to look at her. His face held no expression but he was intently looking at her, as if trying to peek into her soul. Both his eyes were on display while the rest of his face was still covered. Hinata noticed that he was like this often when he was inside the Hokage's tower. Maybe he felt more comfortable within these walls.

Kakashi didn't seem to be fazed and he continued to look at her in a way Hinata found nerve wrecking. He looked like he knew a lot of things already. He didn't even ask any questions except for one.

"Alone?" He asked, as if he knew deep inside that she'd never planned on being alone. Hinata looked at the silver haired man and she concluded that indeed, he was a genius. Of course, she'd never doubted it before but Kakashi was truly brilliant. He was very intelligent and rightly known as one of the best ninjas to ever exist.

But Hinata had nothing to hide and she'd decided to tell him the whole truth when she was laying with Hanabi. She was picturing herself breaking this news with people outside and it was then that she decided.

"I have a plan, you see," she said and Kakashi leaned a little forward on his hands, clearly intrigued.

"Ano...I'm going to look for Sasuke-ku," she stopped, realised that it wouldn't be appropriate to call him by his first name when she'd hardly exchange a word with him before. "Umm...Uchiha-San. I'm going to find him and join him on his journey."

Kakashi showed no expression on his face, yet again.

"Why Sasuke?"

Hinata wasn't quite sure herself but she knew that Sasuke had seen a lot in the past few years and she wanted to see many of those things too. "Uchiha-San has seen a lot of the world and he is very knowledgeable. I've only spent my whole life here and I want to see the ninja world outside of the fire nation and I believe Sasuke Uchiha is the only one who will show me everything there is and I need to see."

"And you think he'll let you follow him?"

Hinata had a feeling this question would be asked and she didn't take any offence in it because it was something she'd asked herself a million times already. It was only natural because everyone knew what kind of a person Sasuke Uchiha was. Or at least they thought they did.

"I don't know," she honestly replied. "But I am going to try."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "and if he says no?"

Hinata didn't falter, "then I'll see the world on my own."

There was a moment of silence. Kakashi looked to be in deep thought for a while. Hinata felt as if she was either surrounded by people who seldom showed how they were feeling and what they were thinking or maybe she was just terrible at reading people because she had no idea whatsoever what Kakashi sensei could be thinking at the moment, just like her father. But then suddenly Kakashi smiled, his eyes crinkled and the fabric over his mouth moved as his lips curled into a big smile.

"You've grown, Hinata-Chan and I feel so old. Didn't you become the heiress of your clan once again?"

"Ano...hai," Hinata replied, confused by the sudden change of topic.

"So I'm assuming that in the future, you will be present at all the important meetings held in Konoha along with me and all the other prestigious people here?"

"I suppose..." Hinata said, really thinking about if for the first time. The head of the Hyuga clan did attend important meetings with the Hokage, as the Hyuga clan was one of the oldest and strongest clans of the world. She knew that because her father went to those meetings. She'd never thought she would be in that position in the future as well. What was even more strange was that, Kakashi, her teacher and team seven's mentor became Hokage

"Sometimes, I still can't believe that I'm Hokage. I never asked for it but look at me now. Life sure is full of surprises, ne Hinata-chan?"

He was smiling with his hands still tucked under his chin and Hinata felt strange. Kakashi was merely making an observation but it felt strange. Like Kakashi had a hunch about something but he wasn't going to say it out loud.

"Hai," she agreed nonetheless, "life is full of surprises."

Kakashi stood up. He stretched for a bit and then he turned around to look out through the big windows of the Hokage tower.

"All the best, ne Hinata-chan," he said, not turning around, "Sasuke isn't as bad as people make him out to be and it makes me happy that you think so too seeing as you're ready to travel with him." There was a momentary pause before he turned around to look at her. He was still smiling, you could tell. "When do you leave?"

"In a few hours," Hinata said.

"Take care of yourself," he instructed. "Make Konoha proud."

Hinata softly giggled, "hai. Arigatou. I will, Sense- Hokage sama."

"Look after Sasuke for me and for Naruto, ne?"

 _If he lets me come along_ , she waned to say but refrained and instead smiled politely and replied, "hai."

Next, she proceeded to tell Her teammates, Kiba and Shino.

She invited them for dinner at Ichiraku and when their food was placed before them, she told them that she would be leaving and that she came to say goodbye. She even told them about Sasuke because they were her closest friends, her teammates and her family. She could trust them.

Kiba didn't take the news too well. For about ten minutes, he tried his best to talk her out of it. He said it would be boring outside without him and Shino and the rest of the Konoha 11. And it would be difficult to look for places to rest everyday. He said that she'd miss the village and her family. He told her that she'd never talk to Sasuke before, it would be uncomfortable to travel with a stranger like that and then he told her not to go. That Konoha wouldn't be Konoha without her.

That is when Shino decided to step in and all he had to do was call out his name.

"Kiba," Shino said and Kiba looked at him and Shino, even with most of his face covered, managed to convey his message with just one word.

Kiba's shoulders slumped and he turned his face to the other side, away from both Hinata and Shino and he became quiet.

Shino, just like Kiba, didn't want Hinata to go but he wouldn't stop her. For the first time in her life, Hinata had made a decision this big and he decided to trust her. He grew up with her, he knew how strong she was and he knew she would be okay, with or without Sasuke. He wanted what Kiba did, for her to stay and always be team 8 but he was just a little more emotionally collected than Kiba, that was all the difference.

There was a long moment of silence. Nobody touched their food nor did they look at one another. The air around them changed. It felt heavy and...sad.

Finally, Shino sighed and then he said, "I suppose, we must do what what we have to."

And that was his way of telling Hinata that he understood. His way of telling her to go and see the world out there.

Naruto and Konohamaru were both walking together in the marketplace when Hinata found them. It looked like they'd just trained together. After calming her heart down and rehearsing what she was to do and say a few times, she approached them. From behind because her inadvertent stalking knew no bounds.

"Ano," she said, her voice just above a whisper but Naruto and Konohamaru both heard her and they turned around at the same.

"Hinata-chan," they said together with big grins.

"Hello, Konohamaru-San, Naruto-kun," she said, smiling warmly.

"Whatcha upto? We were just about to go eat. Wanna come with? Konohamaru is buying," Naruto said happily while Konohamaru rolled his eyes.

"No thank you," Hinata politely refused. "Naruto-Kun, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Ano..I-I." _Oh no why am I stuttering like a child._

"Are you an idiot? Can't you be a little more gentlemanly?" Konohamaru said. "She can't just say it out loud like that."

Hinata blushed. Even the kid knew. "No, no. It isn't-"

"Why not?" Naruto asked. "How am I supposed to hear her if she won't say it out loud?"

"You're going to die alone," Konohamaru said, turning his head away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto said, irritably. And that was when Hinata decided to speak up.

"Ano... I was wondering if I could talk to you, Naruto-kun...alone." Was it too bold of her to ask Naruto to speak to her alone like that? Oh no, was it weird? Did Naruto think she was trying something funny? "I mean...if you don't mind. You don't have to if you don't want to. I-I just-"

"I don't mind at all," Naruto said, being his cool, casual and oblivious self. "Go ahead, Konohamaru. You know what I like to eat. Order for me. I'll be right there."

"Good luck, Hinata-chan," Konohamaru said and Hinata blushed deeper.

"N-no, y-you've got it wrong. I j-just," Hinata thought she was going to pass out.

"Why are you wishing her luck?" Naruto said looking confused.

"Jeez, sometimes you're so stupid and oblivious, I don't know why I train with you," Konohamaru said,shaking his head.

"What was that?" Naruto said, in his loud voice. "I'm one of the strongest ninjas in the village. I'd like to see you try and find somebody as strong as me who would train with you. Hey! I'm talking to you. Stop walking away."

Konohamaru was already many feet away from them at this point. Without turning around, he said, "I hope your stupidity doesn't rub off on me."

"You ungrateful bastard," Naruto shouted after him. "I'm not going to go easy on you tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," came the reply and Konohamaru disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto turned his attention to Hinata who stood by him looking at the direction where Konohamaru had disappeared to.

"What's up, Hinata-chan? You look nervous," he observed.

That startled Hinata, "ano... I'm not nervous," she said, inwardly trying to calm her racing heart down. _I'm alone with Naruto-kun_ she couldn't help but think.

Naruto had both his arm behind his head, "okay. What did you want to speak about? Is it important?"

Hinata straightened up, remembering that she had a purpose to this meeting. Was it important, he's just asked her and she didn't think it was. Not to him at least but she just wanted to tell him and she wanted to say that she was grateful for all courage he'd inadvertently given her. "Ano... do you mind walking with me, Naruto-kun?"

"Not at all," Naruto said, already starting to walk, making Hinata also move along.

The evenings in Konoha's market place was always lively. People came out for walks or to eat and make merry and it was always loud and buzzing. Hinata would miss this, she realised.

They walked silently for a while with Hinata getting flustered by the fact that she was walking beside the man she'd loved for over a decade. The people passing by, the ones who recognised them gave her a knowing look and the pink that tainted her cheeks became even more evident. Naruto was oblivious to all of this as he walked by her, smiling and grinning at the same people. Almost everyone knew what the princess of the Hyuga clan felt for the blond Jinchuriki. It saddened her however, that the only time she got to spend alone with him was going to be because she was leaving. She sighed, her love life would have to wait, she thought.

"Ano, Naruto-kun," she began and he looked down at her, "I just wanted to say arigato."

Naruto still similing said, "what for, Hinata-chan?"

"For...ano, for everything," she didn't exactly know what to say. Everything she's previously practised had flown out of her body. So she decided to just go with it. "I haven't had the chance to talk to you after the war. So I wanted to thank you for saving me and for bringing peace to the country. You're a hero."

"Oh c'mon, Hina-chan," Naruto chuckled. "You don't have to thank me. You're talking like I was the only one who fought the war. There were thousands of people there. You were there too! You fought so hard, Hinata-chan. You did great," he said with his thumbs up in front of him.

Hinata smiled, feeling warm all over. Naruto was always so happy. He had a natural warm aura around him that always seemed to glow. "I know but still, you did very well."

"Thanks," Naruto said with his hands behind his head once again. "I saw you fight the other day, by the way. Congratulations. The heir to the Hyuga clan once again, eh? It makes me very happy because you're strong and you deserve it."

She blushed, it was unusual to hear so many nice things about her and hearing it from Naruto made her heart swell. "Ano, arigato. It's all because of you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her with a grin. "What do you mean? You got stronger because your worked hard, Hinata-chan. It was all you. You're going to become the leader of your clan and I will be Hokage one day. We've earned it." His grin was big and infectious.

She giggled. "If it wasn't for you, I'd have given up a long time ago, Naruto-kun. Like I used to back when I was younger. It was you who gave me the courage. Seeing you work hard and never give up is what inspired me to also work and get stronger."

"Aw, really?" Naruto looked genuinely touched and that was another quality out of a million others that Hinata loved about him. He was so open and true to the way he felt. "That makes me very happy. I bet you, Neji would be so proud of you."

Hinata's heart felt heavy at the mention of his name again. After all, it hadn't been that long since he passed away but she was still happy. She wondered if her dear cousin was indeed proud of her. She smiled, "he'd be proud of both of us."

Naruto smiled and turned to look forward. In that moment, Hinata knew just by the look in his face that Naruto had been beating himself over the fact that Neji died trying to protect them. He was deeply hurt because he couldn't save him. She understood. She felt the same.

"Ano, Naruto-kun," she said, softly. "I wanted to speak with you because I am leaving Konoha."

Naruto was still smiling. He turned to look at her but that soon faded away when he laid eyes upon the small girl who was looking down at the ground that they were walking on. He must have realised that she didn't mean on a mission or a vacation. Naruto was an idiot sometimes but he understood when somebody was being serious.

"Leaving Konoha? Why are you saying it like that?"

Hinata slowly turned her head up and met his piercing sapphire gaze. "I plan on leaving this place."

"You mean you're _leaving_? Forever?"

"Not forever," she said, softly. "I don't know how long."

"But this is _home_ , Hinata-chan," he reasoned, turning serious. "Your home. Your family is here, I'm here, your friends and your teachers and...everyone. Why? Where will you go? I don't understand any of this."

"I know it's sudden ano... it's," she was at a loss of words. She'd explained this multiple times by now and to many different people but now she was running out of words that would simplify her reasons and explanation. "I want to see the world outside of Konoha, Naruto-Kun. I want exposure. I've been feeling so suffocated here, recently. With the clan and the war and nii-San. I was wondering if maybe getting out was what I needed. I think I've always been sheltered from the outside world. I want to know what's out there. I want to learn and grow, Naruto-kun. I want to see and feel different things. Things I won't be able to learn here."

Naruto was suddenly quiet. She realised at that moment, they'd stopped walking and were now just standing in the middle of a very busy market. Fortunately, everyone walked passed them without quite caring.

"I know the war was a lot and I'm sure the thought of one day leading one of the strongest clans in the world is scary but Hinata-chan, this is home. Home that we all fought so hard to protect," Naruto said.

Hinata had expected this. Naruto always worried about other people and she understood it very well but there was nothing that would change her mind at this point. She opened her mouth to reply but what Naruto said next stopped her.

"I'm so tired of people leaving," Naruto said looking at her in the eye.

Hinata was stunned into silence. Naruto had lost many dear to him and that is why he worked so hard to get stronger. He wanted to protect everyone at all times.

She smiled warmly at him. "Naruto-kun is very kind," she said. "Konoha is my home. I am never going to leave this place. I will be back, I will make sure of it. I pledged to always protect and fight for Konoha and I will but I must do this, Naruto-kun. I must become stronger and I need to know more about the world. I have to go. I have already made up my mind. I have given my word and I _never_ go back on my word."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, realisation slowly dawning on him.

"That is my nindo," she added, still smiling. "You taught me that."

Neither of them said anything for a while. Naruto looked at her in a trance and Hinata continued to smile at him and people continued to walk pass them, going about their business and lives.

Finally, Naruto shook his head. "Gee, Hinata-chan, you really hit home with that one."

Hinata chuckled. They resumed their walk and Naruto with his hands behind his head again, was looking up at the sky. "I suppose this must happen. I know you're very strong, Hina-chan. You will be fine."

"Hai, Naruto-kun," she replied. "I will."

-oo-

Hinata was up way before sun rise. It was still very dark outside and everyone at the Hyuga compound, except for those on guard were asleep. Hinata had everything she needed packed in her backpack. She wasn't going to take much with her because traveling with a luggage was going to be a hindrance. Besides, she was a ninja and she didn't need much anyway. She carried ointments and kunais and shurikens and a pair of extra clothing, some salt and seasoning for food in the future, bandages and some other basic medicine and that was about it. She wore a cloak over her mission gear to protect her from the cold and she was ready to go.

She kissed her forehead and said her goodbyes to her sister who was sound asleep and didn't even stir.

She walked out of her house and made her way to the gates and was surprised to see her father waiting there.

"Father, you're awake," she said, not quite knowing what to say.

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked her in his usual authoritative tone.

"Hai."

"Then, safe travels, my daughter," he said, looking like he wanted to say more. Instead, he moved aside and signalled one of the guards- a Hyuga to open the gates.

Hinata respectfully bowed and with her back straightened, walked out the gates.

"Hinata," her father called out and she turned around. Her father was standing by the gates in his traditional Hyuga attire and he looked like he always did but older. Hinata wanted to embrace him but instead, she stood unmoving, waiting for what her father had to say.

"I wish you luck," he said. "Come back safe. The Hyuga clan- your clan will be waiting for you. Your sister and I will be waiting for you."

Hinata smiled, suddenly wanting to cry. "Hai, Otou-san. Arigato for everything."

There was a small smile on Hiashi's face that Hinata thought she'd imagined before he slightly nodded and turned around and began to walk back to the main branch house. She stood outside watching him go until the gates shut.

She sighed and turned around. She began walking towards the Konoha gates.

A moment later, she was standing outside the gates of Konoha. She turned around and looked at the village she loved so much. "I'll see you," she whispered to her home and turned to face the forest ahead.

She took a deep breath. She was free now. She could go wherever she wanted to go. This was her very own adventure and she was going to start it by looking for the last surviving Uchiha.

She began on a sprint and entered the dark forest. She jumped from tree to tree because Sasuke had over a twenty-four hour head start and she wanted to get to him while he was close by.

-o-

Finding Sasuke hadn't been as difficult as Hinata had imagined. But maybe that was because Sasuke wasn't hiding in the first place. What made the whole thing easier was her all seeing Byakugan.

It'd been hours since Hinata left Konoha and the sun was beginning to rise in the east. Hinata climbed up a tall tree and stood there watching the sun slowly rise up. Even though she's seen the sun rise and set countless times, the beauty never ceased to amaze her. The air in the forest was different. More clean, more pure. It was refreshing.

Focusing all her chakra at the sole of her feet- so she wouldn't fall, she closed her eyes for a moment. "Byakugan," she whispered and opened them again and her vision expanded

She began searching for signs of chakra or any human habitation. She jumped to another tree and then another, and another with her Byakugan still activated, searching.

Half an hour later, she found him.

About 17 kilometres away, Sasuke Uchiha was walking among the trees. His cloak flowing behind him and his katana safely secured to his hip. His head was still wrapped in a bandana and he walked slowly, like he didn't have anywhere to be anytime soon.

Hinata's heart began to race. She was suddenly nervous. What was she going to say to him and how was she to approach him? She hadn't thought this through but that was only because she didn't expect to find him so soon. She hadn't expected the Uchiha to be casually strolling in the forest like he had all the time in the world. She thought he'd be farther than this.

Losing her courage, Hinata decided to follow him from afar. She didn't want to lose him so she decided to keep a minimum distance of at least 7 kilometres between herself and Sasuke. She decided to use her time to think about what she was to say to him.

Sasuke, Hinata observed walked without making a single sound. His stealth was graceful and mastered. Albeit he walked slowly, he hadn't stopped even for a second since Hinata first saw him over an hour ago. Hinata wondered if Sasuke himself didn't know where he was going which was why he walked so slowly. Perhaps just like her, he was also discovering the world. She quickly shook the thought aside. Sasuke had been a rogue ninja for a long time before, she was sure he knew a lot of places around here.

Hinata, so lost in her thoughts, inadvertently got too close to where Sasuke was. Unlike him, she'd been sprinting and by the time she realised, she was only a few hundred meters away from him.

She came to an abrupt halt. A little scared, she looked on with her Byakugan to check if Sasuke had felt her around. It seemed as if Sasuke hadn't detected her presence yet and she sighed in relief. She decided to get even closer and soon enough she was following him from a few trees behind.

For about an hour, she followed him closely and Sasuke remained the same. Walking slowly, taking his own time. But then Hinata noticed something. She looked up and saw a hawk flying up in the sky above her. She was only just now noticing this but something told her that the bird had been there for a while but she just hadn't paid it any attention- too focused on the mission at hand.

She looked forward at Sasuke and he'd stopped walking. He stood in between the trees and Hinata didn't know when he'd first noticed it. Maybe he only just now realised or maybe it'd been hours since he first noticed and he was finally bored of playing dumb.

Without turning his head around, he asked aloud, "What do you want?"

Hinata gasped. She'd been caught. Of course this was expected. He was Sasuke Uchiha after all. One of the strongest shinobi in the world. It just happened rather unexpectedly and she was still unsure of what to say.

She sighed and deactivated her Byakugan. She didn't have much of a choice. It was either running away or finally facing him.

She picked the latter and stepped away from cover and jumped down from the tree. She landed a few meters behind Sasuke.

Sasuke still hadn't turned around. He stood still as if waiting for an answer to his question.

"Uchiha-San," Hinata finally spoke. She was nervous but she had to do this. The worst thing that could happen was rejection- him saying that he didn't want her to travel with him and Hinata could live with it. Rejections hurt but it wasn't something she wasn't used to, unfortunately. And besides, after a while it would stop meaning anything to her.

However, Hinata was still going to try.

"Ano..." she began not knowing how and where to start.

Sasuke finally turned around. He looked at her with his usually stoic face. His one sharingan flared red and when she noticed it, it gave Hinata a start. She didn't expect that he'd be walking around with his Sharingan activated. This probably meant that he'd known for a while of her following him.

He looked at her. His stare cold and hard. "Hyuga," he said, taking notice of her albescent eyes.

She felt small and worthless under his gaze. She was currently standing before the strongest (other than Naruto of course) and most feared Shinobi in the world and she felt nervous. She looked down at the ground- at the dried leaves and the wet mud.

"Ano...I know this is very sudden," she began "but I saw you leave Konoha the other day and I was wondering..."

She finally looked up and met his gaze. "I was wondering if-if," _no stuttering_ she scolded herself. "if I could come with you," she added quietly.

Was this request of hers too childish? She should have worded it better. It was too late now.

Sasuke continued to stare at her and even though she wanted to look away, away from his piercing mismatched gaze, she maintained a steady face and continued to return his gaze with one of her own. Her determination probably showed on her face.

A while passed with nobody saying a thing. They just stood there staring at one another Hinata's heart was beating wildly against her rib cage but Sasuke said nothing. She tried to not let it show, but she really wanted to follow Sasuke.

"Don't slow me down," Sasuke suddenly said and abruptly turned around.

A shocked Hinata stared after him as he began to walk away.

-xxxxx-

 _NARUTO SHIPPUDEN HAS OFFICIALLY ENDED, GUYS. DID Y'ALL SEE IT? WE ARE SO OLD._

 _ **WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD !**_

 _Naruto and Hinata got married, guyssss. I obviously knew they were going to but to actually SEE them all dressed and ready to be wed was something else. MY HINATA LOOKED SO EFFING BEAUTIFUL._

 _I love Naruto and I honestly think there's nobody who deserved Hinata more than him and vice versa so I am pretty content with the ending. I just wish they showed us more interaction after the last. Like the date, I really wanted to see their date happen, even as a filler._

 _It was kinda sad to see Sasuke didn't stay for the wedding and I'm pretty sure he wasn't there even on Naruto's Hokage inauguration. But I wasn't surprised either. Not being present was very Sasuke-like._

 _The Iruka sensei parts really hit home and so did the part where Hanabi walked in with a picture of Neji. The look on Hiashi's face was everything. Like his face said so much. It made me tear up because I think he realises how shitty he treated Hinata before._

 _Lastly, the way Hinata looked at Naruto as he watched his fathers' stone face thingy was so fucking beautiful like her face was so content. You could see how happy she was because she was finally going to marry the man she'd loved her WHOLE life. That face made me tear up._

 _I feel like a proud parent. Idk why but this made me so emotional. I grew up with Naruto and it makes me sad that it ended. I've been unable to function the entire day because the last episode gave me so many feels._

 _Don't touch me, I am not okay._

 _Ps. SASUHINA will always be my secret obsession (hence this fic.)_

 _Please review._

 _Pps, will you guys be watching Boruto?_


End file.
